


a fantasy come to life

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having "private time" in the shower, Dean is inturupted by Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fantasy come to life

After a long hard day of chasing monsters, defeating evil, and saving the world once again, Dean takes a well deserved shower. Upon completion, he decided to relieve some stress. He grabs his manhood and starts to imagine something hotter than anything else.  
First he thinks of his favorite magazine. That’s not what hes in the mood for, though. He thinks about the girl he seduced in Michigan. No. No. Maybe the cutie from Illinois. Still not right. That exotic dancer from North Dakota! That was a really fun night! That still wasn’t doing it for him, though.  
The hot water streaming off his back. A brain somehow blank. Dean was shocked that he had no spank material good enough for his current need.  
Suddenly, a familiar and unexpected face came to mind. Deep, yet somehow bright eyes. Pouty, kissable lips. A slender but still muscular body. The thought surprised him but in no way deterred him from his mission.  
The thought of Castiel during Dean’s private fun time was not his usual mode of transportation from point “A” to point “O” but it could definitely work, he thought.  
He started to stroke. He imagined Cas licking his lips as he slowly stripped away his coat, then tie, then shirt, and pants. Never breaking eye contact with Dean, he seemed to be heating up. Almost steaming. He was sweating. Once he was down to his boxers, Dean could see his errection peeking out of the slit just slightly. As he tugged them down to the floor, it popped up.  
Cas dropped to his knees, looked up at Dean, and said just one word, “please.”  
As Cas wrapped his lips around the throbbing muscle, Dean let out a moan. “ mmmm Cas. Yes..”, he growled. He was almost too lost in the fantasy to notice the rustling sound coming from outside. Being the amazing hunter he is, he immediately went on the defensive. Quietly poking his head out of the shower, he couldn’t believe what he saw.  
In a way too familiar voice he heard, “Hello Dean.” “What the hell Cas?!” Dean exclaimed. “I heard you praying to me. I come when you call, dean. You know this.” He said bluntly.  
The sentence somehow got a reaction from his erection. He pulled his body back into the water. He could not focus with the cold ait hitting his wet skin.  
“Are you hurt? Do you need my assistence?” Cas said, innocently, still not realizing what he popped into the middle of. Dean stood under the hot water, cock still in hand. He sighed, wishing he could just be left alone for once. He heard another rustle behind him. He turned to see the angel’s face hovering in the shower.  
“ oh Dean, im so sorry. I had no idea you were…..um….having…um alone time.” He said with a blush. He thought to himself, “why would Dean be calling me while doing that?!” Taking a good, hard look at Dean’s long, hard goods, he gulped audibly. He backed out of the shower, apologizing once morw, “ Ilmore around if you need me, sorry again.”  
“Wait!” Dean shouted! “Um….so Cas. If you heard what I was thinking about ….. I was wondering if maybe you’d be interested in doing that stuff for real…or I don’t know mYbe something like that.” Dean was a bright shade of red from a mix of embarrassment and heat.  
Before he could hear a response, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Cas. Stark naked and hard as a rock. He took a step towards Dean. They were standing so close their cocks almost touched. Cas dropped to his knees, looked up into Dean’s eyes and said just one word…….. “please.” 

THE END


End file.
